unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Quebec Gamers
Quebec Gamers is an evil organization based in Frenchie Canada who disguise their website as a gaming forum, and are professional posers at pretending to be game collectors, and is the TRUE origin of the feared Squadala Man. They support all of Squadala Man's games and merchandise to bring bigger up-rise to the Squadala Empire, by capturing British Columbia, France, and the Country of Guiyii. They also reviewed some games on their forum, but some of the reviews we're assault plots to attack nations like the State of Weegee, thus, Weegee developed a huge hatred for the organization (Even some Unmario Wiki members did the same thing Weegee did aster the wiki war). The Basket Wars In the year 199X, which is actually non-existent, Julius Caesar started moving all of the objects in the organization's HQ slightly to the left every day. This was part of his evil and plan to take over the company so that he could control their source of bread. However, the Quebec Gamers eventually noticed this, and hired a real estate agent to look for the culprit. However, this was a huge mistake, as the real estate agent conned Quebec Gamers for their property and $5,000. Julius Caesar attacked the former HQ of Quebec Gamers and took over the property. Julius Caesar succeeded and obtained all of the bread. The vengeful Quebec Gamers formed an army of ninjas and attacked their former HQ, now known as Caesar Bread Incorporated. They stole all of their bread and hid them in baskets. An angered Caesar formed an army of Toads and attacked the Quebec Gamers' new HQ, which was a vacant dumpster next to an abandoned perfume department. The Quebec Gamers fought back with their army of ninjas. The battle lasted for about three days, so they had to battle while sleeping. On the third day, the commander of the Quebec Gamers Army reminded Julius Caesar that he had been dead for over 2000 years. Caesar remembered this, and returned to the underworld. As a result of this, the Quebec Gamers won the war and got their HQ back. The Creation of the Squadala Man One day, one of Quebec Gamers' chief scientists got bored. He decided to put a TV remote, a carpet, some Ox-Clean and a magic lamp in a stasis tube. He filled the stasis tube with some green liquid that nobody seems to be able to identify, but always appears to be in stasis tubes. Eventually, all of the objects started to mix together and formed a human body. The stasis tubed shattered, and the Squadala Man emerged. The Quebec Gamers supported the Squadala Man in his rise to fame and success. Website Official and Evil Website (proof of evilness) (in French) (it iz teh booring sihteh!-Mudkipz) Wiki War In the year 2012, Squadala Man and Quebec Gamers planned to make UnmarioWiki look like it is made by experts and renamed "Anti-UnmarioWiki". Many members of the Unmario Wiki are feared that UnmarioWiki and the creator of the wiki will be taken by Quebec Gamers. Others are fearless, prepared to defend and calls Quebec Gamers "Quebec Shamers" which insults Quebec Gamers. Edits by members of Quebec Gamers began appearing, making some Injured Articles look like "Featured Articles". Many members of UnmarioWiki tried to revert the edits but the edits made by Quebec Gamers are appearing on many pages too much. After it, The members of the UnmarioWiki contacted the admins that UnmarioWiki is becoming a Mario wiki but the admins are kidnapped by expert members and OPs of Quebec Gamers. There is no use and UnmarioWiki is close to becoming a Mario Wiki. After 1 week, UnmarioWiki was now completely turned into a Mario Wiki. The wiki is not funny anymore, the false information on all pages is completely removed and replaced by true true information, and all of the false pages such as Evil Guy, Shames and more are removed. The Quebec Gamers members think we won against UnmarioWiki. UnmarioWiki members are now forced to make non-false information, have their funny page memories erased and are kicked out of the wiki if they still make false information. 1 admin didn't get kidnapped because his security at his house are strong enough to fend off the Quebec Gamers members. He reverted all of the boring, non false pages into fun, false pages, banned all of the Quebec Gamers, restored the memories back to enslaved members, saved the kidnapped admins and restored the wiki back to the original form. Everyone of the wiki declared the admin as the hero. Meanwhile at Quebec Gamers, The general of the organization is angered by the most powerful admin of the UnmarioWiki and argued at all the members of Quebec Gamers that they lost the war against UnmarioWiki. Category:Organizations Category:Companies Category:Villains Category:Maniacs Category:Reviewers Category:Posers Category:Haters Category:Empires Category:Evil Category:Internet Category:Evil companies